Opposites Don't Attract
by wingedwolf669
Summary: During a fight one day Raven discovers a shocking truth about Kyd Wykkyd. Will they still be enemies or will everything change?


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

' '= telepathic speaking

"HIVE Five rob 'em blind." said Jinx. The Hive Five were robbing the mall. The Billies were grabbing everything they could and more. Gizmo was raiding the electronic store. Jinx was stealing all the clothes. Seemore was looking at glasses of all kinds. Mammoth was taking everything he could. And Wykkyd was at a gothic store. He was not stealing anything.

He left the gothic store and went to the jewelry section. He did steal something there. He stole a a beautiful necklace. It had a raven on it. The raven had amethist gems for eyes. The raven was connected to another raven in the shape of a of the ravens were black. The other one was white. In the center of the heart were blood red gems. Wykkyd thought it was beautiful. He used his teleportation powers to get the necklace. That necklace was the only thing he stole. The Titans showed up. That was just what Wykkyd wanted. He wanted to see Raven.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin. The battle started. Starfire vs Seemore, Cyborg vs Gizmo, Beastboy vs Billy Numerous, Robin vs Jinx and Mammoth, and Raven vs Kyd Wykkyd. The Titans were battleing hard and so were the HIVE Five.

Raven shot blasts of dark magic at Kyd Wykkyd.

Wykkyd teleported and dodged all the blasts that were sent his way.

Wykkyd teleported behind Raven and pushed her into a wall. Wykkyd used his dark magic to hold her against the wall.

'I don't want to fight you.' Wykkyd said telepathicly.

"Yeah right!"Raven snapped struggleing against the magic.

Wykkyd took out the necklace he had stolen. Wykkyd didn't steal it to steal it. Wykkyd stole it for a reason. Wykkyd put it around Raven's neck and fastened it.

Raven was shocked at Wykkyd's actions. Raven looked down at the necklace. Raven thought that the necklace was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Raven then looked up at Wykkyd's face. Wykkyd was smileing at her.

Wykkyd leaned in close and kissed her cheek. Wykkyd looked into Raven's eyes and then released her from his magic grip. Wykkyd gave her one more smile and then teleported away.

The Titans defeated the HIVE Five and they escaped. The Titans went back to the tower. Raven rushed to her room. Raven took off the necklace that Wykkyd had given her and looked at it.

'Why would Wykkyd give this to me? Why would he kiss me?' Raven thought. Raven went to her bed. On her bed she saw a bouque of black roses. Next to the roses she saw a note.

Dear Raven I am sorry for all the pain my team has caused to you and your team. I hope you do not hate me for what my team does. I never wanted to be a villan. I hope these roses make your hate lessen of me. Go to the park at 10:00pm.  
yours truely,  
Kyd Wykkyd

The clock struck ten 'o clock time to go to the park. Raven told the team she was going out. Raven dressed in civillian clothes. She put on black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. She arrived at the park. No one was there. She was getting ready to leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

'Hello Raven' Wykkyd said telepathicly.

"Hi Wykkyd." Raven mumbled.

"So Wykkyd what did you want me for?" asked Raven.

'I wanted to say that the Five are hitting a jewelry store tommorow at noon.' said Wykkyd.

"Why are you telling me this Wykkyd?" Raven asked looking into his eyes.

Wykkyd sighed 'I never wanted to be evil. I never wanted to go to the HIVE academy. I never wanted to be part of the HIVE Five. I always wanted to be good. I want to quit the Five but I can't. I have nowhere to go. I never asked for any of this.' Wykkyd said. 'I hope you understand my situation Raven and that you do not hate me.'

Raven felt really bad for Wykkyd. She wanted to help him and wondered if a certain tower could be his new home and also wondered if certain Ttans could be his new family.

'Well I should be getting back to the Five' said Wykkyd turning away getting ready to go.

"Wait!" said Raven grabbing Wykkyd's hand. "Perhaps you could stay at the Titan's tower and become a Titan." Raven suggested.

'I don't know Raven. What if they don't except me I am a villan after all.' Wykkyd said.

"They won't reject you. And once you live in the tower you will not be a villan anymore." Raven said.

'Alright I'll come with you.' Wykkyd said. Raven teleported them to the tower.

Wykkyd and Raven arrived at the tower. The Titans froze when they saw Wykkyd with her.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled. The Titans charged.

"Wait!" Raven yelled. The Titans stopped. "Good. Before you attack let me explain."

**Sometime later**

"And that is why he is here." Raven explained. Wykkyd nodded.

'It is true.' Wykkyd said.

"Raven are you sure. I will only bring him in if you are 100% sure." Robin said. Raven nodded

"Yes I am sure Robin." Raven said.

"Alright then." Robin disappeared for a moment then came back. "Welcome to the Teen Titans Kyd Wykkyd." Robin said handing Wykkyd a comunicator.

'Thanks. You won't regret it.' Wykkyd said taking the communicator.

"Your room will be right beside Raven's. Be sure to get your stuff and bring it to your room." Robin said walking out the door. The rest of the Titans left.

Wykkyd teleported his stuff to his room and unpacked. When Wykkyd was done he walked out his door and went to the girl who brought him here. Raven. Everyone else was asleep so now was a perfect time to talk. Raven doesn't go to bed until midnight. He walked infront of the door. Wykkyd heard noises coming from her room. Raven begging for someone to stop. Wykkyd heard someone elses voice saying I always get what I want Sunshine. Wykkyd could sense that Raven was in danger. He opened the door and saw Red x infront of Raven pinning her to the wall.

Wykkyd lost it. Raven may or may not know how Wykkyd feels about her. He loved her and was not going to let anyone hurt her. Wykkyd's fangs grew bigger, his nails grew long and sharp and his eyes narrowed. Wykkyd growled with anger.

Red X heard and ran at Wykkyd readying to throw a punch. Wykkyd was to fast he dodged and threw a powerful punch and hit Red X's jaw. Red X continuesly tried to hit Wykkyd but Wykkyd dodged them all and kept hitting Red X. With one kick in the face Red X was finaly turned normal again and ran toward Raven.

'Are you okay?' Wykkyd asked. Raven had seen the entire fight.

"Yeah I'm fine. That was incredible Wykkyd." Raven said. "Thank you for saving me." Raven hugged him. Wykkyd's pale skin turned pink with blush.

"It was nothing really." The rest of the Titans ran through the door.

"Raven!" they all yelled. They all had a suprised look on their faces when they saw Wykkyd and Raven in the corner and an unconcious Red X on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Cyborg.

'We'll tell you later. Right now we gotta take this guy to jail.' said Wykkyd pointing at Red X. They all dropped Red X off at the jail and Wykkyd explained the whole story after the drive home.

"I can't believe it Robin has been trying for years to catch Red X and you get rid of him on your first try." said Cyborg looking at Wykkyd.

"Don't rub it in Cyborg." said Robin glaring at Cyborg.

"Look at the bright side Robin. He may have caught Red X but at least he saved Raven." Beastboy pointed out.

Robin was still upset that he did not get to capture Red X but was glad that Raven was safe.

'Thanks guys but it was not entirely me who took down Red X.' Wykkyd said.

"What do you mean Wykkyd?" asked Robin.

'I am a demon so when I get angry I become very powerful. All my life I live without feeling emotion so I don't hurt people. But when I saw Red X hurting Raven I couldn't hold it in. My demon side took over and I was so powerful Red X couldn't land a hand on me. But I could hit him.' Wykkyd said.

"So your basicly saying it was you who wanted to hurt Red X and the demon did it for you." said Cyborg.

'Yes that is exactly what I am saying.' Wykkyd said.

"I don't care you saved me and that's all that matters." Raven said giving Wykkyd a hug. Wykkyd's face turned pink.

'It was no big deal I just happened to be at the right place at the right time.' Wykkyd said. The Titans rode home in silence for the rest of the drive.

Raven woke up that morning in a cheerful mood. She even put on the raven necklace Wykkyd gave her. Raven walked into the kitchen and found Wykkyd at the stove. Wykkyd turned around and gave her a friendly smile.

'Hello Raven.' Wykkyd said waving at her.

"Morning Wykkyd." Raven said in her cheerful mood.

'I see your wearing the necklace I gave you.' Wykkyd said gesturing at the jewelry.

"Yeah I really like it." Raven said blushing. "I just came down to get some-"

'Herbal tea?' Wykkyd finished putting her favorite mug in front of her.

Raven looked down and it was filled with tea. Raven looked at the table. The table had all sorts of breakfast on the table. The table had bacon, eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, tofu, and some sort of odd food Raven couldn't reconize.

"Who's all this food for?" Raven asked.

'The other Titans.' Wykkyd replied.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Raven asked.

'I already ate.' Wykkyd said back.

"Why are you cooking them breakfast? I didn't know you would do something this nice." Raven said.

'I told you I always wanted to be good. I am not really evil. Besides it is the least I could do for them letting me stay here.' Wykkyd said.

"Hey Wykkyd once I finish my herbal tea do you want to go to the park?" Raven asked.

Wykkyd froze. Every bone in his body told him to scream YES. But Wykkyd kept his cool and said 'sure.' In Wykkyd's mind he screamed YES THANK YOU. Raven finished eating they both put on civillian clothes and teleported to the park.

Raven talked to Wykkyd and told him everything she wanted and dreamed of. Wykkyd talked about about his past and how he wanted to change what he has done and will do.

"Hey Wykkyd do you have someone special in your life?" Raven asked.

Wykkyd froze, the question completely caught him offguard. Raven was waiting for an answer, so Wykkyd answered. 'I did her name was Angel. We met at the H.I.V.E. Academy. I really thought we had something. Until she cheated on me with Punk Rocket. We broke up after that. Once your team destroyed the Academy I never saw her again.' Wykkyd said.

"I'm sorry about Angel." Raven said trying to make him feel better.

'Yeah well, she just wasn't the girl for me.' Wykkyd said.

'What about you do you have someone special in your life?' Wykkyd asked.

"Well I do like someone. I am not sure he notices though. He is a very nice guy with a big heart and courage. He is very deep and serious but yet he is childlike inside. I really love him. And I have a feeling he feels the same." Raven said.

'Oh who is the lucky guy?' Wykkyd asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Raven said.

'Hmmmmmm, is it me?' Wykkyd asked.

"You're correct Wykkyd. So do you feel the same way?" Raven asked.

'Raven I gave you a beautiful necklace and kissed you on the cheek you should know the answer. If you still don't know the answer let me give you a few more hints.'

Wykkyd grabbed Raven's chin with his thumb and index finger and pressed his lips against hers. Wykkyd wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven closed her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders. They kissed for a little while then seperated.

'If you still don't believe me even after that I will do one thing I have never done before.' looking into Raven's eyes Wykkyd spoke. "I love you." Wykkyd said to her. Raven was shocked.

"I didn't know you could talk. Your voice is so enchanting." Raven said.

"I never talked because I didn't need to. I never really had a reason to talk with my real voice." Wykkyd said.

Wykkyd and Raven sat under a tree and talked for another hour.

Wykkyd got up and said "It's getting pretty late the others must be worried sick about us." Wykkyd helped Raven up and teleported them back to the tower. They were all in the living room looking worried. When Raven and Wykkyd appeared with them they ran toward them.

"Where have you been?" Robin demanded. "It's eight pm. We were all worried sick!"

"I was at the park with Wykkyd. I was perfectly safe. We went there to talk and hang out." Raven replied.

"Dude! How did you get Raven to go to the park with you?" Beastboy asked.

'I didn't. Raven asked me to go to the park with her.' Wykkyd replied back.

"What's going on with you Raven? You never go anywhere with your team and then you ask Wykkyd to go to the park with you." Beastboy said.

"I was just feeling happy today and since no one else was awake I decided to go with Wykkyd and get to know him better." Raven said. Raven and Wykkyd both knew that what she said wasn't intirely true. Raven had liked Wykkyd and they did more than talk.

"You were in a happy mood? What's going on today? A former criminal joins the team. Then Raven asks said criminal to go to the park with her. Raven would've killed me If I asked her to go with me to the park!" Beastboy said. Raven ignored Beastboy and turned to Wykkyd talking to him telepathicly.

'Should we tell them? I will if you think we should.' Raven said.

'I think we should. They are just going to find out anyways. And they will just be mad when they find out and we didn't tell them. Might as well get it over with.' Wykkyd said.

"Guys, Wykkyd and I have something to tell you." Raven said. The rest of the Titans stopped talking and stared at the two. Wykkyd took Raven's hand in his and squeezed it.

"Wykkyd and I are in love." Raven said. The Titans eyes widened.

"Is that why you and Wykkyd went to the park?" Beastboy asked.

Raven and Wykkyd nodded."

"Is that also why you were so mad when Red X was hurting Raven?" Cyborge asked.

'Yep.' Wykkyd answered.

"Well thank you for protecting my little sister." Cyborg said putting a hand on Wykkyd's shoulder. "And to tell you the truth I think you will make a fine boyfriend for my little sis. But don't hurt her or you'll have to deal with me." Cyborg said.

'I wouldn't dream of it Cyborg.' Wykkyd said squeezing Raven's hand.

"Oh how joyous a boyfriend for friend Raven!" Starfire squealed. Starfire grabbed Wykkyd and Raven into a bone-crushing hug. Starfire's super human strength was crushing Raven and Wykkyd. Wykkyd teleported Raven and himself out of the Tameran's arms.

"Star... we... can't... breath!" Raven gasped.

"Oh I am sorry friend Raven. I am just so happy for you !" Starfire said with a smile.

"Well as long as you both are happy I am happy." Beastboy said.

Robin remained silent. Wykkyd noticed this.

'Robin are you alright?' Wykkyd asked.

"I am fine just, tired. I am going to bed." Robin said in a monetone voice. He walked away from the new couple and headed out the door. Raven followed him.

"Robin what is going on? I know your not tired. You have stayed awake for days before. It is something else." Raven said.

"The whole thing catches me by suprise. Wykkyd turned good, Wykkyd took down Red X, the person even we couldn't catch, and Wykkyd and you are together. This whole thing is just to much for me. All of it is overwhelming." Robin said grabbing his head. Raven took Robin's hands in her own.

"Robin I know all of this is going by fast, it will just need some getting used to." Raven said.

"I really just need some rest. Just to sort all of this out." Robin pulled his hands out of her's and went inside his room. Raven sighed and went back to the common room.

"Friend Raven what is wrong with friend Robin? Should we go and assist him in what he is doing?" Starfire asked her emerald eyes wide.

"No he just needs to rest. Just leave him be." Raven said.

Kyd Wykkyd was no fool he knew that there was something else wrong with Robin. The rest of the Titans left the common room leaving Raven and Wykkyd alone.

'Raven what actally is the matter with Robin?' Wykkyd asked.

"I already told you he was just tired." Raven said.

'Raven I can tell you are lieing... it's about me isn't it?' Wykkyd said.

Raven nodded her head averting her eyes from his.

'Does Robin not trust me?' Wykkyd asked.

"It's nothing like that. He just said that all of this is overwhelming." Raven said.

'What is overwhelming?' Wykkyd questioned.

"He was just talking about us getting together, you turning good, and you taking down Red X." Raven answered.

'There is one thing all of those have in common... the all have something to do with me.' Wykkyd pointed out.

"They do but he meant that all of those events in a short period of time is kind of big." Raven said.

'I guess your right. I just got worried that maybe I did something to upset him.' Wykkyd said.

"You did nothing of the sort. In fact you have been a great help and addition to the team. So don't worry about it. It's getting late we should be going to bed."

Raven got up from the couch and took Wykkyd's hand and lifted him up. Raven and Wykkyd walked out of the common room to their own rooms. Raven and Wykkyd shared a quick goodnight kiss and went into their rooms.

Robin didn't sleep well that night his dream started out as him and then Raven said that she didn't love him. Suddenly Wykkyd apeared and started kissing Raven. Robin woke up sweating. Wykkyd haunted his life for real, now he haunted his dreams as well.

"I won't let him keep you." he said into the darkness.

Robin went into a dreamless sleep unaware of a cloaked boy hiding in the shadows hearing everything he said.

Three years have passed since Wykkyd heard Robin that night. Wykkyd made sure never to leave Raven alone with Robin. Robin constantly tried to get alone with Raven but Wykkyd would never allow it. Raven never saw why though. Raven and Wykkyd are still together. Everyone was in the main room because Raven called them in there.

"Guys I have some news for you." Raven said.

"What is it Raven?" asked Robin.

"Well I hope you all will be happy especially Wykkyd because... I'm pregnant!" Raven said.

Robin fainted, Starfire squealed with delight, Beastboy gave a wide smile, and Cyborg said "Well looks like my little sis is going to be a mother."

Kyd Wykkyd shot up from the couch with a smile. 'Really! Your pregnant?' Wykkyd said.

"Yep and it's yours." Raven replied. Wykkyd kissed the top of her head and put a hand on her flat belly which after a while won't be so flat anymore.

Everyone finaly noticed that Robin had passed out. Cyborg picked up Robin and laid him on the couch.

"So friend Raven how long until the baby is born?" asked Starfire.

"Well demon pregnancies are shorter than human's so about a month long." Raven said casually.

"A month! That short?" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Hey Raven do you know if it's a boy or girl?" asked Cyborg.

"Actualy I am having twins. One is a boy and one is a girl." Raven answered.

Just then Robin woke up. "Ugh I had the weirdest dream that Raven was pregnant with Wykkyd's child."

"Children." Raven corrected. "And that wasn't a dream Robin." Robin fainted again.

'Well since we know what gender they are why don't we go shop for them?' suggested Wykkyd.

"Alright lets go!" said Raven.

The Titans went to the mall to get toys, clothes, and everything else a baby needs. When they got home they set everything up for the bundles of joy that would come soon enough.

The Titans had to deal with Raven's mood swings, and cravings. It was hard but they all worked through it. Wykkyd was the one that was working the hardest. He couldn't be happier knowing that he was becoming a dad. He was walking through the tower enjoying the free time he had since Raven was taking a nap.

"Wykkyd!" that sounded like Raven. He teleported to the main room where Raven was.

"Wykkyd my water broke!" Wykkyd sent a telepathic message to the rest of the Titans saying to meet him at the hospital because Raven is delivering. Wykkyd picked Raven up and teleported them to the hospital.

The doctors took Raven to the delivery room with Wykkyd following close behind. The doctors hooked Raven up to the machines and got to work. The Titans arrived a while later but stayed in the waiting room. Robin was pacing, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire sat in chairs waiting for the delivering to be over and to see the children. Everyone was quiet. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Wykkyd finaly steped out of the delivery room.

Everyone got up with worried faces afraid something happened.

Wykkyd put on a smile. 'The boy is handsome and the girl is beautiful. They are both healthy.' The Titans faces changed from worried to happy. 'You guys can see them now if you want. Come on.' They all followed Wykkyd into the room.

On the bed was Raven she had two bundles in her hands and a smile on her face. Raven turned her head. "Hey guys." she said.  
The Titans looked at the babies. The girl had black hair and purple eyes rimmed with red and pale skin. The boy had purple hair and red eyes rimmed with purple and pale skin. They both had smiles on their faces.

"What did you guys name them?" asked Cyborg.

"We named the girl Arella Willow Roth and we named the boy Drew Christopher Roth." Raven answered.

'But there is something wrong with their names.' Wykkyd said.

Everyone looked puzzled. "What's wrong with their names?" asked Raven.

"Their last names are yours they should be mine after you say yes to this.' Wykkyd got down on one knee.

"Say yes to what?" Raven asked.

'This.' Wykkyd pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring. 'Raven Rachel Roth will you marry me?' Wykkyd asked.

"Yes Wykkyd, yes!" Raven said.

Robin was lost in thought. He did like Raven but it was too late. Raven was now married and had two kids. Robin was sad but happy. Robin was sad that Raven was with Kyd Wykkyd but happy that she was happy.

So when Wykkyd put the ring on her finger and kissed Raven the Titans cheered. And Robin cheered along with them knowing that the love of his life was now happy.

* * *

**Sooooo Review? Come on do it for the new family.**


End file.
